The Search
by Harry Potter addict
Summary: Updated: 122605 for the first time in four years! FINISHED! Sheena Berry's life at Hogwarts. With one keyboarding mistake, she has found out she is a witch and she was adopted. Now she just has to figure out her past and history and answer s
1. Prologue: That last night

The Search Prologue~ That last night  
  
  
Disclaimer:The characters in this story that are remotely familiar to you belong to Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Thanks for writing the best books ever!! Harry Potter is a trademark of the bastards at Warner Bros. I have to say their name now because then they will sue my ass and be fuckers. SO BE HAPPY! The characters that I have made up(i.e. Sheena Berry, Torie Brown, and Sparrow Patil*Sparrow is based on a friend of mine from the VWOHP*) and the ideas put into this chapter belong to me and my brain. NO!! You may not have my brain.  
  
A/N: I have decided to make a prologue to the Search beginning with the birth of the girls to the Lorstons' dying day. Thank you!!  
  
"The baby is coming!!" screamed Angelina from the bedroom.  
Jack came running to his wife and picked her up. She grasped his hand tightly and Jack felt the pain Angelina was feeling. He carried her quickly to the fireplace and looked up.  
"St. Clares!" he yelled and off they went.  
Angelina screamed as they rolled her down the magiked sterecher. Jack watched as they took her to the room and saw a flash of light come from the room. Jack put on a robe and ran in there. There was a baby girl on the counter crying. Jack grinned but then saw another head. He was the father of twins!! The girl on the counter looked like Angelina with every sense of detail and the other girl looked like himself.   
  
"There is another girl!" said the doctor.  
  
"Push sweetie you can do it! Just think another girl!" said Jack.  
  
Then it was over. The last girl weighed in at 6 pounds was borne and that was it.   
Angelina hugged Jack tightly and they both held the girls. Jazzybella, Angelina's sister came in with Dumbledore and Mcgonagall came in. He looked at the girls who one sent sparks up his nose. The others threw fire at a wall.  
  
"Your girls Angelina are the charmed ones." said Dumbledore.  
  
"The legendary charmed ones? But.... how?" she asked.  
  
"I suppose it could have been anything but we must figure out what we will do with the girls They are in mortal danger of Voldemort now."  
  
Angelina felt the tears dripping down her face. She knew the option she must uphold.  
  
"We need to seperate them. It is our only option in their intrest. I want to keep one of them."  
  
"Which one dear? I can't believe we have choose one of our daughters!"  
  
"May I suggest something you two?" asked Minerva.  
  
"Of course you may." said Jazzy from the corner holding the brown haired girl.  
  
"I would keep the strongest one out of the three. She may need loving care of her parents who understand her strength better then another muggle wizard or witch." she said.  
  
"Which one did the light show Angelina?" asked Jack.  
  
"The first borne girl."  
  
"We need to trust no one and keep her. No one must know of these girls being sisters. Voldemort could kill them." said Jack.  
  
"To honour that promise, I want each of us meaning Jazz, Jack, and I to name each of the girls. I want to name the first borne."  
  
"I'll take the brown haired second girl." said Jack.  
  
"That leaves me with this one." said Jazz.  
  
Angelina looked at the girl who was giggling at her mother eyes wide open.  
  
"You remind me of the spirit of great-grandmama. Your first name is Lydia after her. She was a powerful witch and you have her spirit and strong leadership. I can feel it. Your middle name.....hmmm... Jack what is the latin word for charmed?"  
  
"It is Medle." he said from a corner.  
  
"Medle eh... Medelyn! Welcome to this world Lydia Medelyn Lorston."  
  
"I am finished with the names for this one is everyone else done?" asked Jazz.  
  
"Yes." everyone nodded and replied.  
  
"May I introduce Carissa Adrile? Carissa is for my mother and Adrile is a name with a sting just like my daughter's personality!" said Jack proudly.  
  
  
"This is Telesa Gabrielle. She is named for the great Gabrielle the rose."  
  
Angelina held up Lydia and smiled.  
  
"This is Lydia Medelyn named for my great grandmother and for the word that she is Charmed."  
  
"I have informed Network Wizardry Adoptions of the girls' seperation circumstances. They will be here in a few minutes for Carissa and Telesa. Lydia I presume is staying with you?" said Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes, but not so soon please I want to stay with my babies a bit longer!" yelled Angelina.  
  
"They are already in danger. They must be seperated as soon as possible!  
  
Angelina hugged all the girls as the network rep came and took Telesa and Carissa.She screamed and cried and her husband hugged her tightly.  
  
"My babies.... not my babies...."  
  
~*~ One month later excatly from the birth of the triplets(Halloween)  
  
Angelina grabbed her clothes and stuffed them in a bag. She also packed everything she would need. The Lorstons were in grave danger. Voldemort knew of Lydia's powers and strength. The only solution was to leave England and migrate to France. Jack grabbed Lydia and put her in the fireplace. He hugged his daughter tightly and kissed her.  
  
"You stay yourself Lydia. If I don't make it tonight, you will be strong I know it."  
  
Lydia looked into her father's eyes and giggled.   
  
"Horbs house!" he yelled and watched his daughter disappear.  
  
Jack couldn't resist having the tears in his eyes as she disappeared. Angelina came running with her bags. They began to load their stuff into the fireplace but heard a crash. There was a hideous face looking at them. Lord Voldemort's face.   
  
"Angelina, go to your sister's! Save yourself!"  
  
"No Jack! We will fight together."  
  
Angelina raised her wand and was ready to fight but then her arm was twisted back and Angelina heard a snap. Her arm was broken. She fell into someone's arms and a knife was pushed agaisnt her throat.  
  
"Don't scream or you will die." said the man with a waspy whisper.  
  
"Peter is that you?" choked Angelina.  
  
"Shut up and watch!"  
  
Jack pulled out his wand but was hit with the crucitus curse. He screamed and shook on the floor. Angelina looked in wide eyed horror.  
  
"Accio!" yelled Voldemort reaching for the wand.  
  
The wand straight to Voldemort and Voldemort raised his own wand.  
  
"Avada Kederva!" he said with power and no remorse.  
  
Jack fell to the ground and laid there limply. Angelina felt tears down her face.  
  
"Where is she Angelina? Where is the strongest charmed one?" asked Voldemort   
"Please! She is not here please don't hurt her! I beg of you." said the women franticly.  
"I will do what I want with her. She is a powerful witch and so is the Gryffindor Heir. First the Heir or the potters then I will find Lydia and turn her to my side and rule her powers for evil."  
"Not Lydia please! You already took my husband please not my daughter!"  
"Tell me where the other charmed girls are and I won't take your precious daughter." said the face sneering.  
"Even if I knew, I would never put them in danger of you! Never!" said Angelina strongly.  
"I will find them and take their powers and turn them evil. They are mine. Now Angelina, because you would cooperating with Lord Voldemort you must pay the price. Your life."  
"Take me then. Anything for my daughters. Anything for-" she started with fiery but was cut of by Voldemort's cold voice.  
"AVADA KEDRVA!" he screamed and the women fell to the ground. Voldemort disappeared into the night. 


	2. The magical Mistake

The Search  
  
  
Disclaimer:The basis of this story is based on the works by   
Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Thank you for writing the Harry Potter  
series. The story and all it's ideas with the most of the chracters  
are mine and my brains. NO! You may not have my brain!!  
  
A/N: What if you found out your whole life was a lie? Your  
heritage, your parents, your world. A lie.   
  
  
The computer was something that was part of Sheena Berry's life. She  
used it at school and at home. The search engine was her favourite. It  
gave you so much infomation at a click of a button. The search engine  
changed her life forever one day she would never forget.   
  
Sheena couldn't believe her luck. An Mesoptamia project due in a week,  
exams, plus her dog dying of cancer. She had to search up  
tiches or a circular shape. Her finger hit the key wrong and hit witches.  
Sheena strugged at her mistake and let the computer load. Something funny  
funny happened as the computer loaded. Sheena felt a tingle in her fingers  
and a zap fly out her tips. The screen showed up in a green script,   
  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and   
Wizardry  
  
Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster  
  
Dear Miss Berry,  
Welcome to the online Website of Hogwarts School of  
Witchcraft and Wizardry. You have been accepted to   
Hogwarts for the next year. We await your email as soon  
as possible. Your fingers will know how to do it.  
  
Minerva Mcgonagall  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
Sheena stared at the screen in disbelief. She was a witch? Sheena   
looked at the screen one more time.  
  
"MOM! Come here for a second!" she called.  
  
Sheena laughed. This was all a joke. Her mum always loved to joke.  
Mrs. Berry came downstairs and looked at her daughter curiously.  
  
"What is it dear?" asked Mrs. Berry.  
  
"I love the joke about the school on the computer!"  
  
Mrs. Berry's eye lingered to the computer screen and looked at her  
daughter. She sat down next to Sheena.  
  
"Sheena, you were adopted."  
  
"I was what?!"  
  
"Adopted from a couple who was killed by an evil wizard."  
  
Sheena looked into her mum's eyes. She thought her mum was crazy.  
  
"An evil wizard? Are you feeling alright?" she asked her mum.  
  
"Sheena, your father and I were friends with an owner of an adoption  
agency. When he finally told us he was a wizard and had a baby girl who  
was a witch who had lost her parents by the most feared wizard,   
we couldn't question it. We took you in. Then when you got scared or   
angry, we saw you for what you were. We also knew that you would be   
attending a wizard school when you came of the right age. I guess   
11 is the age."  
  
"Why didn't you even tell me?"  
  
"You wouldn't understand. I mean, you would have gone to tell all your  
friends that you were a witch. That wouldn't have been good. Tommorrow,  
we will be picking up your school things in London. Now you have to email   
the school."  
  
Sheena simply typed in, I am coming. without even an email address, it was  
sent to the Hogwarts Email line. Sheena ran to bed and sat there the   
whole night thinking. She thought of her parents, her heritage, and her  
real name. What was her real name? Why was she sent to the non-magic  
world? Why didn't she stay her parents' world? She hoped those questions  
would be answered when she went to London that next day.  
  
Sheena and her mum went to London that day. Mrs. Berry read the  
printout of the letter and followed the direction through underground  
London until they reached a grubby little pub which read the   
Leaky Cauldron  
in a grubby yellow print. Mrs. Berry stepped in and smiled to the bartender.  
They seemed to know each other and talked a bit.  
  
"Tom, this is Sheena, Angelina and Jack's daughter."  
  
The toothy bartender smiled at Sheena. He had a kind face which was  
something Sheena was good at noticing. He handed both Mrs. Berry and  
Sheena a cold glass of pop.  
  
"Sheena, you look like you mother. Her blond hair shined just like yours  
plus you have her eyes. You have your father's build though."  
  
Sheena thought of something.  
  
"Tom, did you know me when I was a baby when my parents came here?"  
  
Tom nodded.  
  
"Well, what was my real name?"  
  
Tom looked rather uncomfertable at the question. Mrs. Berry nodded ok  
to Tom.  
  
"Your name was Lydia. Lydia Lorston."  
  
Sheena smiled and Mrs. Berry pulled her to the brick wall. She counted bricks  
and touch the one on left. The wall formed an archway and the two of them  
walked it before the wall closed behind them.  
  
As they walked in the archway, Sheena looked at the cobblestine street to see many stores stealing the weirdest things. Owls, livers of a snail, beeted eyes. Sheena was fascinated by this wonders. She kept quiet as her mum exchnaged their money for wizarding money at the bank which looked like a place. The shape was unlike anything Sheena had ever seen.m They first went to Madam Makin's Robes. A short little witch came over to them and looked at Sheena and smiled.  
  
"You are Jack and Angelina's daughter! Same size as your father. Though you look like your mother. And you must be Carolyn Berry!*she was talking to Mrs. Berry* You are the kind muggle who took Lydia in. G-d bless you!"  
  
"Her name is Sheena miss and we need some black robes."  
  
The small women went rummaging through her closet and kept talking.  
  
"Know what house you will be in Sheena? Your mum was a Ravenclaw while your dad a hufflepuff. He was a quidditch seeker. The best Hufflepuff had in a while. Almost beat James Potter."  
  
"Who?" asked Sheena.  
  
"James Potter. He was the best Gryfinndor seeker ever. His son, Harry who is very famous was defeating the Dark Lord is a 2nd year this year."  
  
"You mean the Dark Lord who killed my mum and dad?"  
  
Mrs. Berry grabbed the bag and Sheena's hand and she waved to the little witch without Sheena hearing the rest of the story. They went into a store for Potion Supplies and saw a man there. He saw Sheena and jumped over the counter.  
  
"Lydia! I know Angelina's eyes anywhere. You have the build of a Lorston! My name is Jimmy*milkman*Horbs. I went to school with your mum and dad. I was friends with your mum's sister. Well, she is my wife auctully."  
  
"My name is Sheena now and my mum's family is alive?"  
  
"Yeah, what you didn't think we wanted you when Angelina and Jack were murdered?"  
  
"It is time to leave Sheena. Goodbye Mr. Horbs."  
  
Mrs. Berry pulled Sheena outside and looked at her. Words seem to have left her and she just walked to the store called Flourish and Botts. It was a bookstore with tons of books. Mrs. Berry went looking for some school books and Sheena walked around a bit. She picked up a book and ran to show her mum when she crashed into a skinny black haired boy with a scar of lightning on his forehead. He stood up and helped Sheena up.  
  
"I am so sorry! This is my first time here and I am kinda hyper." said Sheena with her throat throbbing.  
  
"It's alright. Your first year at Hogwarts?" he said.  
  
"Yes it is. I just found out you are a witch."  
  
"Ah. So you are from a muggle family?"  
  
"Well, my life is messed up. I am from a wizarding family named Jack and Angelina Lorston. Well they were killed by an evil wizard called the Dark Lord or something like that. I was put up for adoption after they were killed and the Berrys adopted me. They knew I was a witch but never told me until I got a weird message on a search engine. That's why I am here. I am Sheena Berry by the way and you are?"  
  
"Harry Potter. Well I was in the same situation as you are."  
  
Sheena knew she was blushing. Harry was HOT!!!  
  
"Really, well my mum needs me. See you."  
  
"Goodbye! See you at Hogwarts!"  
  
Sheena watched as he ran out the door to two kids a boy and a girl. Sheena was in love! Mrs. Berry had one more stop to make with Sheena. This was Ollivander's Wands as the battered sign says. They walked in and a cheery man came over to them and seemed to know Sheena.  
  
"Lydia, you have your mother's face but your father's strength. Your mother was a transfiguration genius. She had the 13 1/2 inches wick with unicorn hair. Your father was on the other hand a master at Potions though well the potions professers never liked him because Jack could teach their class. He liked a supple wand. It was 10 inches willow with dragon horn. Very powerful though."  
  
"My name is Sheena now and I am looking for a wand. Can I choose it?"   
  
Mr. Ollivander started pulling down boxes.  
  
"The wand chooses the witch m'dear."  
  
Sheena was told to wave the wands and wait for something. Sheen kept waving them and nothing happened. It must have been half past an hour before Mr. Ollivander handed her a nice wand. Sheena waved and felt a tingle in her fingers. It shot out rainbow fireworks and he clapped his hands.  
  
"Would you look at that?"  
  
"What is it?"asked Sheena.  
  
"Well, you have the same unicorn hair in your wand as your mum's. Your wand is willow as your dad's. This is a first!! Your new wand is 9 inches willio with unicorn hair."  
  
Sheena sat alone by the fire while Mrs. Berry paid. She felt so outcasted y her family. They didn't understand how much this was where she belonged. Everyone knew why her parents were murdered except her. Why wasn't she kept in the wizarding world with her mother's sister? She began to cry. Mr. Ollivander smiled as Mrs. Berry paid Sheena up. Sheena quickly dried her tears. She smiled at Mr. Olllivander and walked out with her mother. She had more questions then answers. She knew of her mum and dad now and her real name was Lydia Medelyn Lorston. Now her name was Sheena Patricia Berry. As they walked back to downtown London, she though about many things like names. Your name is your idenity. Why was hers changed? Maybe she would find out September 1st.  
  
A/N:If you don't R/R, I won't continue this series which I have had alot of fun with. I was using my school computer when this came into my head. I hope you have enjoyed reading this and please oh please R/R!!  
  
~Beth 


	3. Platform 9 3/4 and beyond...

  
  
The Search Chapter 2: Platform 9 3/4 and the trainride to the beyond world of Magic  
  
  
Disclaimer: The characters in this story that are remotely familiar to you belong to Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Thanks for writing the best books ever!! Harry Potter is a trademark of the bastards at Warner Bros. I have to say their name now because then they will sue my ass and be fuckers. SO BE HAPPY! The characters that I have made up(i.e. Sheena Berry, Torie Brown, and Sparrow Patil*Sparrow is based on a friend of mine from the VWOHP*) and the ideas put into this chapter belong to me and my brain. NO!! You may not have my brain.  
  
A/N: Sheena Berry is a newly discovered witch after that secret was hidden from her for years. After seeing many people that knew her in Diagon Alley, she has more questions then answers. Now it is time for her to step into the unknown world of magic...  
  
Sheena's eyes kept looking onto the road ever since she left America to come to England. Then after a tough move, she found she was adopted and a witch. Her mum and Dad since that day have been very distant towards her. Sheena could understand why because Sheena had been distant towards them for lying to her. Finally the old car pulled up at a train station called King's Cross Station. Mr. Berry helped Sheena out of the car while Sheena's mum got her trunk. Sheena walked ahead of the Berrys and looked around. She could feel her eyes tear up and thoughts ran though her mind. Her Parents walked these stairs when they went to Hogwarts. I miss them. Sheena looked at her ticket. Platform 9 3/4. Huh? 9 3/4? Sheena looked at her mum and showed her the ticket.  
  
"Where is platform 9 3/4?" she asked.  
  
"Well according to Tom, there is a barrier ahead and you should walk through it. Go on, it is ahead." said Mrs. Berry.  
  
"Aren't you coming?" asked Sheena  
  
"No. Go on. Now Sheena or should I start calling you Lydia."  
  
Mrs. Berry had touched a nerve of anger and Sheena looked at her angrilly.  
  
"You are horrible! My name is Sheena. Don't you ever insult me again. Goodbye Mr. and Mrs. Berry."  
  
Sheena ran off to the platforms of 9 and 10. Something told Sheena to step throught and she did. Instead of hitting a wall, she saw a platform that read Platform 9 3/4. Sheena saw all the parents wishing off their children to the train. Just then a young girl in long blond pigtails came over to her. She smiled.  
  
"Hey, whatcha name? I am Victoria Brown, but everyone calls me Torie." said the blue eyed girl with a thick british accent.  
  
"I am Sheena Berry and pleasant to meet you Torie. Is this your first year at Hogwarts too?"  
  
"Yep it is. My sister has already started going. Her name is Lavender Brown. She is a gryffindor. She isa 2nd year and in the same house as the great Harry Potter."  
  
"That's great. Wanna sit with me on the train?" asked Sheena.  
  
"Sure, come on. We better put your trunk in our conpartment."  
  
The two girls lefted the heavy trunk into the car and jumped on the train. They found a vacant seat next Torie's sister Lavender and her friends Parvati Patil and Padma Patil. Sheena saw another small girl next to the Patil twins. Sheena walked to her and the small pudding faced black haired girl looked at her.  
  
"Hey, looks like your a bit cramped. Wanna sit by me and Torie over there? We have room. My name is Sheena by the way."  
  
"Ok. My name is Sparrow Patil and this is my first year at Hogwarts but this is Padma and Parvati's 2nd year. Padma is a ravenclaw while Parvati is a gryffindor. Neither of them want me in their house." said Sparrow wearly as she sat down next Sheena.  
  
"You guys have siblings in Hogwarts explain to me about the houses. My mum was a Ravenclaw and my dad was a hufflepuff. What does that mean?"  
  
"Well, each house is famous for having outstanding witches and wizards. Each house was named after the four founders. Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Godrid Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin," began Torie but Sparrow finished looked at her Hogwarts a history guide.  
  
"Hufflepuffs are known to be loyal to each other and very protective of their kind. Gryffindors are brave and full chilvary. Ravenclaws are witful and very smart and Slytherins are cunning and will do anything to win. It's your personality really that gets you into the house. Like me. I am pretty smart and very witful. I want to be Gryffindor but I'll probeley end up in Ravenclaw with Padma." said Sparrow sighing.  
  
"I am a sneak and a bit cunning but I am brave as well. I want to be in Gryffindor like everyone else but I'll most likely be in Slytherin." said Torie.  
  
Sheena thought about where she would be. Since she knew nothing about her past or her family history she didn't know where she would be.  
  
"Tell us about your families! I need to hear all about them." said Sparrow.  
  
"My family has 9 generations of witches and wizards most all have been Gryffindors. I guess I'll be breaking tradition!! YES!!" said Torie jokingly.  
  
"My dad is muggle and my mum is a witch. My mum's family has been in every house but Slytherin. I mean who would want to be in Slytherin? Everyone who has ever been in Slytherin has been evil with you-know-who." said Sparrow.  
  
"What about you Sheena? You haven't told us anything about your family!" said Torie.  
  
"I don't really know because they were killed when I was young by the Dark Lord. Their names were Angelina and Jack Lorston and my real name is Lydia."  
  
"Your dad was a quidditch great!" said Sparrow.  
  
Sheena smiled and heard a call from the next compartment.  
  
"GET IN YOUR ROBES! WE WILL BE AT HOGWARTS IN 5 MINUTES TIME!"  
  
Sheena slipped into her black robes and put on her hat. She put her long blond hair up in a tight bun and sat down and placed her black hat on. Torie let her long blond hair flow out of her black hat while Sparrow tied her shoulder-length black hair in pigtails. Then the train suddenly came to a stop. Sheena heard a call that seemed oddly familiar.  
  
"First years over here!" called the great giant.  
  
Sheena held Torie and Sparrow's hand as they boarded a boat with a another girl. She seemed a bit shy but you could spot her a mile away with her flaming red hair.  
  
"I am the youngest one to attend Hogwarts in my family," she sighed.  
  
"What is your name?" asked Sparrow.  
  
"My name is Ginny Weasley. My brother Ron is a second year with Harry Potter. They are the best of friends you know." she said softly.  
  
"Well, we will be your friends. I am Sheena and this is Sparrow Patil and Torie Brown."  
  
"Pleasant to meet you," said Torie.  
  
"Yes, pleasant to meet you." said Sparrow.  
  
"My pleasure." said Ginny as her face broke into a big smile.  
  
The boat stopped and the girls eyes darted to a large Castle in front of them. Hogwarts School.  
  
A/N:On To chapter 3!! 


	4. Where shall I put you?

  
  
  
The Search Chapter 3: What house shall I put you in?  
  
  
Disclaimer: The characters you know and love from the Harry Potter books belong to the great Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Thank you for writing such awesome books. Harry Potter is now a trademark of the bastards of Warner Bros. and if I don't mention the fuckers they are, they will sue my ass for loving HP. I mentioned them.The story belongs to me and my brain. NO!!! Stop asking!! You may not have my brain!!  
  
  
  
Sheena stepped out of the creaky boat and looked around at the castle above her. It tower overed her but it at the same time seemed familiar to her. Torie and Ginny were terribly afraid of the old castle, you could tell from their shaking hands. Sparrow kept telling tidbits of infomation about Hogwarts. Sheena just looked up and sighed. This was where she belonged. The large giant whom everyone called Hagrid guided them to a large door. He knocked on it three times and on the thrid time a tall black haired witch answered it. Sheena could tell she was a strict person by her puckered lips and hair pulled a tight bun.  
  
"The first years Professer Mcgonagall." said Hagrid.  
  
"Thank you Hagrid I will take it from here." she said as she opened the door obviously saying for the first years to follow.  
  
She put them in a straight line and faced them.  
  
"You will now be sorted into your houses at Hogwarts. Your houses are your family during your years here. You will earn points when you are good and lose them when you have broken a rule. Please wait." the professer said before walking away.  
  
Professer Mcgonagall came back with a stool with a hat on top and placed it in the center of the Great Hall.   
  
"Lavender told me we had to turn a match into a needle to be gryffindor! All we have to do is try on a hat!!" said Torie unhappily.  
  
"That's nothing. Padma said you had to eat pig's feet to be in Ravenclaw." piped Sparrow.  
  
"Fred said we would have to wrestle a troll!" exclaimed Ginny.  
  
Sheena watched as Mcgonagall began calling out names.  
  
AARON, SABRINA L.  
  
A small short brown haired girl came walking on to the stage and put on the hat. It called out:  
  
HUFFLEPUFF!  
  
The girl went over and sat by a blond girl and began to jabber to her about one thing and another.  
  
BERRY, SHEENA P.  
  
Sheena walked nervously to the stool and sat down. She put on the hat and waited.  
  
"Ah. Ms. Berry or should I say Lorston. You have your mother's wit and your father's loyalty. Your history speaks for it self. You will know soon enough Lydia. I think you should be in....."  
  
RAVENCLAW!!  
  
Sheena walked to the Ravenclaw table and a chinese girl pulled up a chair for her and smiled.   
  
"Welcome!"  
  
Sheena heard another name she reconized.  
  
BROWN, VICTORIA J.  
  
Torie skipped to the stool while some people sniggered at her. Torie put on the hat and smiled to the crowd. About 5 seconds later it called out:  
  
GRYFFINDOR!!   
  
Torie went and sat by Parvati and a crying Lavender who was hugging her sister. Torie winked at Sheena. The sorting went through the C-S's and finally reached:  
  
PATIL, SPARROW B.  
  
Sparrow practiully ran to the stool and jammed on the hat and grinned. About 30 seconds later it called out:  
  
RAVENCLAW!!  
  
Sheena could hear Padma's loud groan as Sparrow got a seat next to Sheena. A least someone I know is in my house, thought Sheena. Finally the last girl came:  
  
WEASLEY, GINNY A.  
  
Ginny went to the hat and jammed it on her head and waited. Finally it called:  
  
GRYFFINDOR!  
  
Ginny sat by Ron and Harry Potter. Sheena looked over to them when Sparrow spun her around. The plates had food on them. Sheena smiled and dug in. Padma, Cho, and Sheena had a great conversation about Quidditch.  
  
"I am seeker for Ravenclaw and Padma is our cheerleader!" said Cho giggling as Padma turned red.  
  
"I am not familiar with quidditch though my dad was very good i hear." said Sheena feeling rather awkward.  
  
"What are your parents names?" asked Padma.  
  
"I have a messed up life. Don't ask. My real mum and dad are Jack and Angelina Lorston."  
  
"Your dad was a quidditch great! Your mum was almost as good as transfiguration as Mcgongall!" said Cho.  
  
Sheena couldn't help but smile. Then Torie and Ginny came over to the Ravenclaw table.  
  
"Looks like you got stuck with the smarties Sheena!" said Torie.  
  
"Shut up Torie!" said Cho.  
  
"Cho, get a life! Your a quidditch showoff!" snapped Ginny.  
  
"Yeah, Padma the head bitch of Ravenclaw!" said Torie.  
  
At that moment, Sparrow punched Torie and jumped on her punching the crap out of her. Torie started to starach Sparrow up her legs. Padma pushed Torie off her and kicked her in the chest. Ginny began to bite Sheena. Sheena tried to flip Ginny off but it was no use. Parvati came over and raised her wand at Lavender and Padma followed.  
  
"WADIWASSI!"  
  
Lavender went smashing into a wall gushing blood. Torie ran to her and looked at Parvati and Padma. Professer Flitwick, a small wizard came running and conjoured a strecher for Lavender. Torie followed with two black eyes. Mcgonagall tended to Sparrow's legs and Sheena's bites.  
  
"What happened here?" she breathed through her nose.  
  
"It was Torie calling Ravenclaws prissies." said Padma wiping her bloody nose.  
  
"You all have detentions and 10 points from your house. I will be speaking to Professer Dumbledore of this. Now to your dormitories this instant!"  
  
Sheena went with Cho and Padma to the dorm(Sparrow was in the hosptial wing) and they should her her four poster and Sheena thanked them. Without changing, she hopped into bed and smiled finally feeling herself. Before she went to sleep, she saw a name carved into her bed it read:  
  
  
Angelina Care soon to be Lorston (I hope)  
  
Sheena feel asleep finally feeling at home. 


	5. Every dog has it's day!(In this case, is...

The Search chapter 4: Every Dog has it's day  
Disclaimer: The characters that you know and love from the Harry Potter Books belong to the great Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Thank you for writing the most brill books! Harry Potter is now a trademark of the bastards at Warner Bros. I have to mention those fuckers or they will sue my ass off. Thank you. The characters introduced in this story(i.e. Sheena Berry, the Lorstons) and the story itself belong to me and my brain. NO!!! You may not have my brain.  
  
Sheena awoke that morning with a fresh look on the morning. She got up excitiedly and looked at the morning sun rising. The sun's rays shined on her face and Sheena smiled at it. Finally, she brushed her blond hair and put into two long braids. She put on her black robes and pinned a ravenclaw patch on them. Sheena added the last touch. Her Black hat. Sparrow looked up at Sheena.  
  
"Sheena, why are you up so early?" she asked sleepily.  
  
"I want to be ready for our first day and plus look what I found!"  
  
Sheena pulled Sparrow out of bed and to her bed and showed her the inspriction that her mother had carved many years ago. Sparrow giggled and smiled at Sheena.  
  
"Your mum married the guy she liked in Hogwarts! That is so romantic!" squealed Sparrow.  
  
"Come on! We have breakfast in 15 minutes!"  
  
Sheena waited for Sparrow to dress. As she waited, a fellow first year girl named Nikita Richardson came up to her.  
  
"You are wanted in the headmaster's office now." she said.  
  
Sheena groaned and made her way up there. After help from the Grey Lady, she finally made and saw that Dumbledore was waiting for her there. Sheena felt nervous and abit anxious for the yelling to start.  
  
"Miss Berry into my office if you will." he said.  
  
Sheena followed him and watched the walls until they reached a stone gargoyle.  
  
"Lemoncreams and sugar." he said and the gargoyle moved aside.  
  
Sheena was amazed at the circular office. It looked extravagant. Dumbledore moved for her to sit down and Sheena did as Dumbledore sat at his desk. His blue eyes seemed to look beyond her face and at her soul.  
  
"Sheena, I have called you to my office for several reasons. I want to say looking at you, you look like your mum."  
  
"You knew my mum sir?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"Yes, I knew Angelina well. The best transfiguration student this school has seen. Your father Jack was a powerful potions master you know. Back to you. I am concerned about your conflict with Miss Victoria Brown and Miss Ginny Weasley along with Miss Lavender Brown. If this ever happens again, you will be expelled."  
  
"But-."  
  
"No buts. The other girls aren't like you Sheena or should I say Lydia. You are well with your history and all-" he began but Sheena interupted him.  
  
"What about my history? Everyone seems to know but me!"  
  
"You will know when the time is right. I am sending an owl to your parents about your conflict and one more time Sheena you will be expelled."  
  
Sheena nodded and walked out the door. She could feel tears flow in her eyes. Expelled! She hadn't done anything and she could be expelled if it ever happened again. Sheena made her way to the great hall for breakfast where everyone else was already. Sparrow smiled at Sheena's arrival and sat her down and gave her some eggs and toast. A boy was coming around handing out first year courses. Sheena looked at her monday column:  
  
Tranfiguration first period with Ravenclaws  
  
Potions second period with Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs  
  
BREAK   
  
Herbology thrid period with Ravenclaws and Slytherins  
  
LUNCH  
  
Charms fourth period with Ravenclaws and Gryffindors  
  
Flying fifth period with Ravenclaw and Gryffindors  
  
History of Magic final period with Ravenclaws  
  
DINNER  
  
NO FIRST YEAR ELECTIVES  
  
Sheena groaned at her courses. She would have to see Torie and Ginny 2 times that day! She would have to resist beating them up. Sparrow looked at her courses and was just as mad.  
  
"Binns last period! He is the most boring teacher in the school according to both Parvati and Padma!"  
  
"My worries are about our classes with the Gryffindors! One more fight and I get expelled!"  
  
"I'll beat them for you. Then you can see them get expelled!" said Padma from down the table.  
  
Sheena smiled and began to gather her stuff for Transfiguration and walked alone to the room where Mcgongall was already there looking a bit strict and a bit sour. She waited for the class to file in and then she spoke.  
  
"Transfiguration is the hardest magic you will learn at Hogwarts. Anyone who fools around will be out of here and will not return. You have been warned. Now today you will make an attempt to turn a match into a needle."  
  
Mcgongall handed out matches to everyone and showed them how to turn one into a needle. Sheena looked at her match and concentrated. She waved her wand and the match began to go shiny. She kept concentrating and finally a shiny, silver needle was infront of her.  
  
"Professer! I have got it!"  
  
Mcgongall came to her and examined the needle.  
  
"What is your name miss?" she asked.  
  
"My adopted name or real name?" Sheena replied.  
  
"You real one."  
  
"I am Lydia Lorston, Angelina and Jack's daughter."  
  
Mcgongall's face broke in a smile.  
  
"Only your mother could do transfiguration like this. I remember it well. You are just like her."  
  
After a few minutes the bell rang and Sparrow came running to Sheena. They walked to Potions together talking about the transfiguration lesson.  
  
"How did you do it Sheena?" asked Sparrow.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean how did you transfigured that match so quickly?"  
  
"I don't know. I just could. It was so easy."  
  
"You have a gift. That's all I know."  
  
The girls made it to the dungoens. It was cold damp and murky. Sheena could feel goosebumps going up and down her. She pulled her caludron and sat in a seat next to the girl recalled from the sorting named Sabrina. Sparrow sat at another table. A sallowed faced man entered the room. He held his wand and looked at the class. Sheena could feel his eyes pierce at the class.  
  
"This is Potions. I am Professer Snape. You will get to learn about different potions. If you aren't a dunderhead as are most students I teach. Now to a boils potions and to take roll."  
  
Snape took roll and gave the ingredients for the boils potion. Sheena and Sabrina both took their caludrons and began to mix. Sheena felt as if her hands knew what to do. She mixed and mixed. Finally the potion looked like it should and Sheena called Snape over.  
  
"Sir, I am done." she said.  
  
Snape came over and looked at the potion. He took the big spoon and mixed and looked at Sheena.  
  
"You are Jack's daughter." he said quietly.  
  
Sheena nodded and Snape left her side and began to criticise the others potions. Sheena didn't understand why Snape had said that. Finally break came and Sheena went to the common to grab her herbology books. Sparrow came to her and gazed at her.  
  
"Sheena, you need to learn about your history. Ask Dumbledore." she said.  
  
"Tried that. He told me that he would tell me when the time is right."  
  
"Sheena, something is up. You need to find out."  
  
Sheena decided to skip herbology and go to Dumbledore. She walked to his chambers and tried to remember the password. She was racking her brain when before was Dumbledore standing infront of her.  
  
"May I help you Miss Berry?" he asked.  
  
"Yes sir. I need to talk to you."  
  
"Well, come in then." said Dumbledore leading Sheena into his office.  
  
Sheena sat down and looked into Dumbledore's blue eyes. He had blue eyes with a gaze to them that was indescriable.  
  
"Sheena, what would you like to talk to me about?" he asked.  
  
"Sir, you told me earlier you can't tell me about my past until the time is right. I need to know. I have all these ablilties sir. I can do transfiguration with no problem and potions is a breeze! Please sir explain to me anything."  
  
Dumbledore looked thoughtful to her words.  
  
"You know your parents were killed by Voldemort or the dark lord. It happened a month after you were born. You were at your aunt's house because your parents were preparing to migrate to France to get away from Voldemort. They were killed when they tried to leave. You have all of Jack and Angelina's gifts Sheena. Transfiguration was something your mum excelled at. Potions, well your dad could beat Professer Snape. They are in you Sheena."  
  
"Why was Voldemort after them?"  
  
"You must find that out yourself. I cannot tell you." Dumbledore replied simply.  
  
"Why was I moved to America instead of my aunt's home?"  
  
"You were safer away from the wizarding world. Enough it is already time for dinner. Goodnight Sheena."  
  
Sheena walked to the common room and pondered what Dumbledore had said. 


	6. A connection made...

The Search Chapter 5: The Connection Made  
  
Disclaimer: The characters you know and love belong to Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Thank you for writing such brill books. Harry Potter is also now a trademark of the Voldemort in the movie business (a.k.a Warner Bros.) If I don't mention those fuckers they will sue my asses off. Thank you. The story, ideas, the characters I have made up (Sheena Berry, Torie Brown, Lorstons) belong to me and my brain. NO! STOP ASKING! You may not have my brain! (Sparrow Patil is a great friend of mine and fellow HP addict)  
  
  
Sheena didn't go to dinner that night because she tried take in Dumbledore's words to her. She had her mother and father's gifts but she didn't know her legacy. I mean what other things has she inherited? Sheena sat there and went to bed the earliest after sitting on her bed doing her homework. She could almost see her mum's face looking into Sheena's soul. Finally, Sheena's eyes closed. That didn't stay for long. Sheena was shaken awake by a small hand.  
  
"Sheena, wake up!" she said which Sheena knew was Talia Groges, a second year with a sweet heart.  
  
"What is it Talia?" asked Sheena grogilly.  
  
"It's Sparrow. She got an owl and she ran to the bathroom and all I can hear is smashing."  
  
"Talia come on. Let's make sure Sparrow is alright."  
  
Sheena ran with Talia in her arms(Talia is very tiny for her age) to the bathroom. Sheena opened the door to find Sparrow smashing sinks together not with her wand though. Sheena saw a sink coming toward Talia and there was no way to stop it. Sheena waved her arms frantically and closed her eyes waiting for a scream. It never came. Sheena opened her eyes and the sink was frozen in midair. So was the rest of the room frozen. She had frozen time. Sheena grabbed the sink and put it down and waved her arms. She unfreezed everyone.  
  
"Where did the sink go?" asked a shaken Talia.   
  
"Why won't my powers work?" asked Sparrow.  
  
"Before I explain, you explain Sparrow."  
  
"Well, this evening I received a letter from my mum and dad. I thought I had done something wrong again but that wasn't about the conflict with Torie. I am well special. I have these powers that I can movie things with my mind. In other words, you are my sister."  
  
"Stop it Sparrow! This isn't funny. You know my family is dead."  
  
"We are the charmed ones. There is one more of us. We were seperated at birth. You went our mum and dad and I went to the Patils and our sister is here somewhere. She will notice the powers."  
  
"Show me the letter."  
  
Sparrow handed the letter to Sheena and Sheena read it aloud:  
  
  
Dear Sparrow,  
  
Hello honey! I hope that school is alright and that you and Sheena are adjusting well. Today we recevied a letter from the ministry that I wanted to send with you.  
  
  
September 1, 1992  
  
Geneva and Thomas Patil  
145 Weatherwitch street  
Brussley  
Surrey  
  
Dear Mr. and Mrs. Patil,  
  
We have heard news that your youngest daughter Sparrow Marta whom you adopted when she was a infant from the Network Wizardry Adoptions has started at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry today on the above date. When the girl in question was adopted, you were not notified of her past and family's history. Now that she is being trained to use her magical abilities and you must know. She is only one of the legendary Charmed ones of the fairy tales except they are real. Her 2 other sisters, one whom we know is still alive and well named Lydia Medelyn(Sheena Berry now) is at Hogwarts as well. The thrid sister is at Hogwarts but we are unable to locate her at this time. The parents are the greats from Hogwarts, Jack and Angelina Lorston. Your daughter's true name is Carissa Adrile. The girls were seperated so they would not to fall into Lord Voldemort's hands. Their powers were to be binded until they reach 11 or the age they will learn to harness their magical ability. Professer Albus Dumbledore has known of Lydia's powers and is now learning the charmed ones are alive. Your daughter should be notified of this in case she notices her powers to delevop. We will be touch when the thrid sister's name is learned.  
  
Sincerely,  
Helena A. Bush  
Helena A. Bush  
Head of the Network Wizardry Adoptions  
  
  
This is quite the shock to us Sparrow. You must let Sheena know. We will talk to you and send you as soon as we hear anything.  
  
Love,  
Mum and Dad.  
  
Sheena looked into Sparrow's eyes. My sister. She ran and hugged her tightly. They hugged and hugged.  
  
"Hello my sister," said Sparrow while crying.  
  
Talia watched the girls and kneeled to them. They looked at her and smiled.  
  
"You guys are royalty and a legend. I bow to you." said Talia proudly bowing.  
  
"Come on, we need to go to Dumbledore. Talia, back to the common room. Not a word." said Sheena.  
  
Sheena and Sparrow quickly ran to Dumbledore's chambers but found him outside as if he was waiting for them. He looked the two girls and let them in. Sparrow and Sheena sat down and waited for someone to talk.  
  
"I have just learned from the Network that you are two of the charmed ones. Sheena, I thought you were the only one who survived. I didn't think the other girls had survived."  
  
"I understand why mum and dad were killed now. For me or a piece of the charm ones. He must of known my mum and dad had us. He also must of thought the others were dead. Who wouldn't want the levitating powers?" said Sheena strongly but inside screaming.  
  
"I agree with you Sheena. We need to find your other sister before she starts having outbreaks of powers. Her power is premintions. I can tell you that right now."  
  
"Sir, I am so nervous. I mean now we are reunited. Voldemort may not be strong, but he will try to find us." said Sparrow.  
  
"You are right Sparrow. You are in grave danger if Voldemort-" Dumbledore began but was interupted by Professer Mcgongall running in panting.  
  
"Dumbledore, a young student of Hufflepuff had an episode. She fall and began screaming as if she was in a trance."  
  
"What is the girl's name Professer?" asked Dumbledore sharply.  
  
"It is Sabrina Aaron of Hufflepuff."  
  
"I will be right there. Please take her to the hospital wing."  
  
Mcgongall nodded and ran off leaving Dumbledore, Sheena, and Sparrow alone.  
  
"I think we found our sister...."  
  
A/N:I was watching a rerun of charmed when i had this idea! 


	7. Back home...

The Search Chapter six: Back home..  
  
  
Disclaimer: The characters whom you know and love from the Harry Potter books belong to the wonderous Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Thank you for writing the most brill pieces of work! Harry Potter is now a trademark of the bastards at Warner Bros. If I don't mention those fuckers, they will sue my ass off. Bring it on! The ideas and all the characters that I made up belong to me and my brain. NO!! You can't have my brain!!  
  
Sheena ran to the hospital wing with thoughts running through her mind. My family is alive! I have 2 sisters! Sparrow ran with her holding her hand. Finally, they made it and ran inside to find Sabrina on a bed reading with a cold compress on her forehead.   
  
"Sabrina! We have some to tell you! It is-" began Sparrow but was interupted by Dumbledore.  
  
"-that you are alright and well enough for you to hear the news. You know you were adopted correct?"  
  
"Yes Professer." said Sabrina.  
  
"You are a triplet. These are your sisters. Your mum and dad were killed by Lord Voldemort."  
  
"Please, don't joke! I was adopted at birth. My mum and dad couldn't keep me."  
  
"This is partly true. You have heard the legend of the Charm ones I know. You are them. You had a preminition. That is your gift. You and your sisters were seperated at birth because you could have fell in the hands of Lord Voldemort. You would have been turned evil."  
  
"I am amazed like you Sabrina. My mum wrote me tonight and I was so upset. I understand now." said Sparrow gently put her arm around Sabrina.  
  
"I was adopted when mum and dad were killed. They kept me with them until they died." said Sheena.  
  
"Why you? What is so special?" asked Sabrina.  
  
"If I may interupt Sheena, your sister is more powerful then you making her much more in danger from Voldemort and your parents felt she was safe with them. You were only a month old when they died." said Dumbledore.  
  
"Professer, what village were we born in?" asked Sparrow.  
  
"Morac's Pass. Right outside of Hogsmeade."  
  
"Alright then. Thank you sir. When will Sabrina be out of here?"  
  
"Now if she pleases." said Madam Propery from the corner.  
  
Sabrina hopped off the bed and Sparrow signaled for the both of them to follow her. They walked down the hall until they reached an one eye witch. She tapped the witch and whispered a spell quietly and jumped through it. Sheena and Sabrina followed her and looked around.  
  
"Where are we going?" asked Sabrina who has become tangling in a spider's web.  
  
"You'll see." said Sparrow with a bit of mystery in her voice.  
  
Sheena walked what seemed like a mile and finally came to the end and Sparrow climbed out. Sheena followed suit and saw they were in Hogsmeade.  
  
"Sparrow I know where we are going! Morac's Pass."  
  
Sparrow smiled slightly. Sabrina looked around and stopped and collasped. She froze and coughed and looked them.  
  
"What is it Sabrina?" asked Sheena.  
  
"I saw us facing a big pair of red eyes except we were babies. I saw a man and a women hanging there I thought were dead."  
  
"That can't be right? We were seperated before mum and dad were killed. Oh well don't worry about it. We are almost there!" said Sparrow.  
  
Sheena walked on holding Sabrina's hand. As they reached the outside of Hogsmeade and beyond, it seemed to get darker and darker. Sheena could feel some sort of presense there. She couldn't explain it. Sheena looked a gate ahead and ran ahead of the others. As she stepped into the gate, she couldn't breathe as if something was choking her. Her head was about to explode from the lack of oxygen. She blacked out.  
  
"Lydia, wake up... You're are okay." said someone in a kind whisper.  
  
Sheena opened her eyes to find herself on a bed in a strange house. Her eyes roamed around the pink walls and an old women was standing there.   
  
"Where am I?" asked Sheena clutching her head.  
  
"You are in Morac's Pass. I knew your parents when I was a professer at Hogwarts. You look like Angelina. With Jack's build of course. Your friends are in the kitchen having a bit of a snack. You want anything?"  
  
"No thank you. We must be going." said Sheena getting up but the women pushed her down.  
  
"No you don't. You had quite a fall. You must rest. Don't worry, your friends are fine."  
  
"We must be going mam. I am here for a reason. Where is the Lorston house?"   
  
"It is a couple blocks away on Lilygoop Passageway on your right. No one has lived since.... you know."  
  
Sheena grabbed Sparrow and Sabrina and ran out of the house. She looked at them and sighed.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"You fell over and your lips turned blue. You weren't breathing but an old women and reconzied you and showed us to her house. You were unconiueses but alive after the women performed a nice little charm on you to make you start breathing. It worked." said Sabrina.  
  
"I felt like I was being choked. I can't explain it. The hands around my necks were very cold."  
  
"Come on, only a bit farther."  
  
The girls walked on until they reached an old house with broken windows and ripped branches. On a sign it said in a neat sprict:  
  
Angelina and Jack Lorston  
12 Lilygoop Passageway  
  
Sheena looked at the house and had a flashback. It was a house with pink paint and was very neat.   
  
"This is it. Let's go." said Sheena.  
  
The girls held hands and walked inside. The place was a mess. Cobwebs were everywhere. Furinuture was smashed agaisnt the wall. Dirt was grinded in the use to be white carpet. Pictures were everywhere. Sparrow looked through the upstairs. She went into the upstairs rooms which were fairly neat. The first room was painted a pale blue with garden chairs on the side. There was made up bed with pictures lining the walls. One of the Lorstons being wed and one with them with Sheena. There was one empty frame with writing in it.  
  
Carrisa Adrile 7 pounds 4 ounces born 6:04pm  
  
Telesa Gabrielle 6 pounds 11 ounces born 6:07pm  
  
Lydia Medelyn 7 pounds 10 ounces born 6:00pm  
  
I will never forget my children who I never got to raise and watch grow before my eyes. They will come home someday....  
  
September 31, 1981  
  
Sparrow looked at the frame and cried. She took down the frame and laid on the bed. The blue flowered comfiters smelled wonderful. They never forgot me or Sabrina. Sparrow moved to the next room which was decorated for a baby. It was Sheena's room 11 years ago. The room was decorated a pale turqious colour. It had a lining of purple flowers. The crib was a beautiful oak with a pale mat of purple. The pictures lined the room. Many of Sheena in the hospital and one empty frame with another words:  
  
Lydia Medelyn Lorston  
borne: September 31, 1981  
Siblings: Carissa Adrile 9-31-81, Telesa Gabrielle 9-31-81  
  
  
October 1, 1981  
  
Dear Lydia,  
When you are old enough to read this letter, you will understand this meaning in which I write. You are special Lydia. You do not understand on this night but you will. One favour you must do it find your sisters. I had to give them when you were just borne yesterday but maybe you will understand. Without them, you won't find your powers inside. I love you Lydia. You will find your place in this world soon enough. If I don't make it to see you become the age to go Hogwarts, find your sisters. I love you Lydia. Be the strong one and take care of them.  
  
Mommy  
  
PS: Be strong no matter what.  
  
Sparrow looked at the letter and smiled. Sheena will finally understand. Sparrow went running down to find Sabrina crying over a picture and Sheena out in the greenhouse. Sparrow went out to see Sheena and saw Sheena wasn't in there alone..... 


	8. The reunion and memories

The Search Chapter 7: The reunion and memories  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: The characters in this story that are remotely familiar to you belong to Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Thanks for writing the best books ever!! Harry Potter is a trademark of the bastards at Warner Bros. I have to say their name now because then they will sue my ass and be fuckers. SO BE HAPPY! The characters that I have made up(i.e. Sheena Berry, Torie Brown, and Sparrow Patil*Sparrow is based on a friend of mine from the VWOHP*) and the ideas put into this chapter belong to me and my brain. NO!! You may not have my brain.  
  
Sparrow went running to the greenhouse to find Sheena there sitting with a young women. She looked alot of her own mother. Sheena and the women looked like twins next to each other.  
  
"Hey Sparrow, join us. This is our own aunt Jazzybella Horbs. Aunt Jazz, this is one of my triplet sisters Sparrow Patil or Carissa Adrile."  
  
"Pleasant to meet you Ms. Horbs." said Sparrow Curtsying.  
  
"Lydia has just told me your remarkable reunion. Your parents were told to kill you and keep the oldest and strongest which was Lydia. You look like you father. Anyway, your mum couldn't kill you or Telesa because she knew you were needed to be in both her life and your sisters. Here you are. Give me a hug!" said Jazz holding out her arms. Sparrow took them and hugged her. Sabrina came rushing in and stopped and looked at Jazz.  
  
"Telesa, the one of I named out of you three. Telesa Gabrielle after the great witch Gabrielle the rose. You have your father's eyes and your mum's hair."  
  
"Hello Auntie Jazz. I remember you from where." said Sabrina.  
  
"By the way, I am now Sparrow, Lydia is Sheena, and Telesa is Sabrina." piped in Sparrow.  
  
" Alright back to Sabrina, I saw you in Madam Mankin's Robes where my husband Jimmy works. He knew nothing you two except Lydia. It was kept a secret between me, your mum and your father and of course Mcgongall and Dumbledore. We each named one of you to uphold that promise. I named you Sabrina. Your father named you Sparrow and Angelina named you Sheena. Sheena your mum knew you were special and felt you needed a special name. Lydia for my great grandmother, who worked by Dumbledore's father and was one of the greatest witches ever. Medelyn is for the latin word for charmed which is Medle."  
  
"Do you come here often Aunt Jazz?" asked Sparrow.  
  
"Yes, I have horrible feelings that I just cry about it in here alot. I read the letter over and over." said Jazz holding out a crumpled piece of paper.  
  
Sheena took the paper and it read:  
  
Dear Jazzy,  
I wanted to tell you the truth before you hear it in the prohphet or on the street. Angelina and Jack were murdered last night at Morac's pass in their house. It was done by You-know-who. They think he was looking for Lydia because of the powers she has in her. Luckily, you were with her when he arrived. I am so sorry for your loss. Lydia is being put up for adoption at the request of Dumbledore. I asked if You and Jimmy could keep her here but Dumbledore said no because she was in grave danger along with the "others" Lydia is the strongest of them and needs to be kept away until the time is right. Once again, I am so terribly sorry.  
Professer Minerva Mcgonagall  
  
P.S. Have you heard about the others' new homes. Both with primemer wizarding families.Once again, I am so sorry.  
Jazz broke into tears and looked at the sisters.  
  
"You were all your mother's pride and joy. When she was killed, I was in shock. My baby sister."  
  
"Mum remembered us?" asked Sabrina from a corner.  
  
"She always said that she would find you some day and if not her Lydia would. Angelina felt nothing but pain when she thought about you and Sparrow. It hurts when a mother has to give up her daughters. You have no idea. She was depressed but lightened up when she found out you has a great home. Both of you."  
  
"Why did they give us away but not Sheena? Wouldn't it have been safer that way to have all of us gone?" asked Sparrow.  
  
"You don't understand motherhood yet Sparrow. Your mother couldn't bare it. It was hard to decide which one would stay with Jack and Angelina. Sheena who had signs of powers at birth couldn't be trusted with anyone Jack thought so they kept her. You two were alwayed remembered."  
  
"Thank you Auntie Jazz. We will come see you soon." said Sheena voice shaking.  
  
  
"You need to stay strong and follow the path given to you. Sheena, look over them as your mum wanted you to." she said before disappearing into the night sky.  
  
  
Sheena ran off into the woods leaving Sparrow and Sabrina behind. Sheena felt horrible and guilty. She had killed her mum and dad. It was all her fault. Sheena laid her head on some leaves and cried. All the emotion in which she had felt that last week came flowing out of her body. Her parents at the station hostility, her sisters, her aunt's tears. It wasn't fair all this pain was because she was a powerful witch. The powerful one of the charmed ones. Sheena could hear voices in the distances calling her.  
  
"SHEENA! SHEENA!" came the voice in the distance.  
  
Sheena felt as if she couldn't go back. Like something wasn't finished. Sheena ran to the house and went inside. The place was a mess but Sheena could almost how it use to be. A neat sun table with fresh flowers picked every morning by mum. Sheena stopped and froze as her mind saw her mum picking those flowers. She put them in Sheena's face. The sweet smell filled Sheena's nose. Then the memory stopped and Sheena was back in the dirty kitchen. All of her memories of her one month life with her parents were scattered or none. Just sitting in that kitchen, Sheena longed for some kind of sign that her mum and dad were watching over her sisters. Sheena imagined since she killed them they wouldn't want to watch over her. After just sitting there, Sheena decided to walk back to Hogwarts but it was too dark to find her way. She decided to stay the night and went upstairs to a neat blue room which Sheena imagined was her parents room. There were pictures lining the walls alot of them were with the same three people, her mum her dad, and Sheena herself. Sheena laid down on the bed and fell asleep soundly memories dancing in her head.  
  
~*~  
  
A room was light dimly only by the fire. A tall boy was there standing by it. He was see-through like a memory. There was a letter in his hand. The boy you ask? It was Tom Riddle. You are thinking wait he is Lord Vol- yes but don't say that name! But how? He is a memory! OH! Anywayz back to the story, The letter is his hand read:  
  
Dear Dumbledore,  
  
The charmed ones are alive! All of them. Telesa with the power of premintion, Carissa with the power of moving things with her mind, and you know Lydia who is the most powerful with the power to go into other's memories, freeze time and has all of her parents gifts in Magic. These girls are in danger. The two we know their names now Sheena Berry which is Lydia and Sparrow Patil is Carissa. Telesa is unknown right now. Plrase notifiy anyone who needs to know.  
  
Merlyn Groger  
Network Magical Adoptions  
  
Tom had stolen in letter with his balistik in Hogwarts. He had to destroy the charmed ones before they permantly kill him.  
  
A/N: I love the ending!!!!!!!!!! R/R!!! 


	9. The dream and the return

The Search Chapter 8: The Dream and the return  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: The characters whom you know and love from the Harry Potter books belong to the wonderous Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Thank you for writing the most brill pieces of work! Harry Potter is now a trademark of the bastards at Warner Bros. If I don't mention those fuckers, they will sue my ass off. Bring it on! The ideas and all the characters that I made up belong to me and my brain. NO!! You can't have my brain!! (Please note that some of the characters in this story are based on some of my friends off the VWOHP Sheena Berry-me! Sparrow Patil~S.P. Thank you.)  
  
A young man held a knife to a women's throat. The women who was unable to scream had tears dripping down her face. The husband was lying on the floor dead. The women looked up and saw a hideous face staring into hers.  
"Where is she Angelina? Where is the strongest charmed one?" asked the face the voice cold and spinechillingly high.  
"Please! She is not here please don't hurt her! I beg of you." said the women franticly.  
"I will do what I want with her. She is a powerful witch and so is the Gryffindor Heir. First the Heir or the potters then I will find Lydia and turn her to my side and rule her powers for evil."  
"Not Lydia please! You already took my husband please not my daughter!"  
"Tell me where the other charmed girls are and I won't take your precious daughter." said the face sneering.  
"Even if I knew, I would never put them in danger of you! Never!" said Angelina strongly.  
"I will find them and take their powers and turn them evil. They are mine. Now Angelina, because you would cooperating with Lord Voldemort you must pay the price. Your life."  
"Take me then. Anything for my daughters. Anything for-" she started with fiery but was cut of by Voldemort's cold voice.  
"AVADA KEDRVA!" he screamed and the women fell to the ground.  
~*~  
Sheena jumped out of bed in a cold sweat. The voice that was so cold rang in her head while the women's pleads were pounding into her ears. Sheena knew who they were. Her mother pleading for her daughter's life to Lord Voldemort. Her mother dying for the charmed ones especially Sheena or herself. The guilt that Sheena had cried about had just gotten 15 times worse. She had killed her parents because of her stupid powers. Finally, Sheena walked back to Hogwarts only thought was in her head with all these memories  
~*~  
Sparrow screamed and jumped out of bed after having the most horrible dream. Her mother's dying pleads to save Sheena and the other girls. Voldemort's cold voice cutting her last sentence off to stay the most horrible words a person could hear. The last words a person could hear. It was Sheena's falut they died. She was the strong one and didn'r protect them. That bitch!! At that moment Sabrina screamed.  
~*~  
Sabrina screamed and felt only pain jolting in her body. Her mother's pleading brought only pain into her mind. Sparrow tried to hold down Sabrina but wasn't able to. Sabrina had another premintion. Sheena's lifeless body on a stone floor. Sparrow and herself tied up. Voldemort back in his body laughing. Sabrina jumped up.  
"Sabrina are you alright?"  
"NO! We are all in danger. Sheena could die."  
"Who cares? She killed mum and dad!"  
"You are selfish! She was a month old and she was with our aunt! She has so much pain and you react like this! Don't talk to me!" said Sabrina before running off leaving Sparrow behind.  
  
~*~  
Sheena came into the Ravenclaw dorm and looked around. No one was there and Sheena was happy about it. No one could understand her grief after that dream. No one knew how much guilt she had.   
"Sheena! You are back! I was worried sick!" said a voice from the corner.  
Sparrow came out and hugged her. Sheena hugged back and frooze going into a memory.  
*"Sabrina are you alright?"  
"NO! We are all in danger. Sheena could die."  
"Who cares? She killed mum and dad!"  
"You are selfish! She was a month old and she was with our aunt! She has so much pain and you react like this! Don't talk to me!"*  
"Get off of me! How could you blame me for mum and dad's death? I already blame myself! You are so selfish!" screamed Sheena.  
"How did you-" began Sparrow but Sheena's screaming cut her off.  
"GET AWAY! LEAVE ME IN MY GRIEF!"  
Sheena went running to Dumbledore's office. Her tears dripped warm water on her face. It dampened her blond hair and made her blue eyes red. She knocked on Dumbledore's gargoyle and tried to remember the password. He finally came down.  
"Sheena is something wrong?" he asked.  
"YES! I have this power, I can't explain!"  
"Come in come in Sheena."  
Sheena ran quickly up the stairs and sat in a chair. She waited for Dumbledore to sit down.   
"What is it Sheena?"  
"I went into Sparrow's memory and pulled out a dialouge. I can't explain it."  
"Another one of your powers. Memory catchers. You can pull out memories from someone's mind. Sheena you are so special. Angelina and Jack would be so proud you look after your sisters. I remember when you were borne. Your mum saw a bright light and you sent a jolt of light out of your finger at birth. You were special at birth.  
"My powers ended up killing my parents. If I have to die for my powers which Voldemort wants for himself, what's the point?"  
"You didn't choose to be in danger I know. Your powers will come in handy some day."  
"When?"  
"Someday...." said Dumbledore with a pretty airy voice.  
"Thank you sir." said Sheena.  
"I think you need something to eat. You didn't have a very good meal wondering into Morac's Pass. Did you find the answers you wanted?"  
"Some of them. Not all though."  
Dumbledore smiled.  
"Some answers don't come with out finding another question. Come on down to dinner."  
  
Sheena followed Dumbledore thinking of what he said *Some answers don't come without another question* Another puzzle Sheena would have to work out. 


	10. Death hits close to home...

The Search Chapter 9: Death hits close to home  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: The characters whom you know and love from the Harry Potter books belong to the wonderous Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Thank you for writing the most brill pieces of work! Harry Potter is now a trademark of the bastards at Warner Bros. If I don't mention those fuckers, they will sue my ass off. Bring it on! The ideas and all the characters that I made up belong to me and my brain. NO!! You can't have my brain!! (Please note that some of the characters in this story are based on some of my friends off the VWOHP Sheena Berry-me! Sparrow Patil~S.P. Thank you.  
  
Sheena went down to the dinner table quietly and sat by Sparrow and looked at her.  
  
"I am so sorry I yelled at you. I had a horrible dream about mum's last moments. It made me feel so guilty."  
  
Sparrow looked at Sheena and a tear dripped down her face. Her green eyes looked into Sheena's blue eyes and Sparrow flung her arms around Sheena.  
  
"It is my fault!! I shouldn't have blamed you!! I love you so much. I am jealous of mum and dad's love for you over us. I am so sorry."  
  
Sheena kept a tight hug on Sparrow. Sabrina came over and was pale white.  
  
"Guys this is serious. I touched a newspaper article and had a preminition. Then I looked at the article and it was Young girls killed for powers in the prophet this morning."  
  
"What was the preminition?" asked Sheena.  
  
"The same one I had this morning after this dream I had about mum's pleads. It was you dead on the ground Sheena and Sparrow and I tied up and Voldemort back in his body laughing at your body." said Sabrina quietly.  
  
"We all had the same dream... don't you think that's a bit weird?" asked Sparrow.  
  
"Someone is trying to toy with us or something. We must getting close to something else in the story. Some thing no one wants us to know." said Sabrina.  
  
"We can't jump to a conclusion until we get the whole story. Everything mum and dad went through from Hogwarts until death. Though of course no one knows what happened...." began Sheena before tapering off.  
  
At that moment Harry Potter and Ron Weasley cam up to the three girls. They had three slips of paper in their hands. Harry handed one to each girl.  
  
"You have placed in higher level classes. This is a letter telling which ones." said Ron.  
  
The girls opened their letters as Ron and Harry walked away. Sheena just watched Harry's cute ass walk off. She giggled and read her letter. It read:  
  
Dear Ms. Berry,  
Because of some of your extremely good marks, you have been put into a second year and a thrid year class. Your new thrid year class is Tranfiguration with a wonderful recommendation from Professer Mcgonagall saying you can transfigure faster then she can at some points. Your new second year class is Potions with a fine recommendation from Professer Snape. Hopefully these new classes will be more of a challenge to a child as gifted as you,  
  
Professer Du,mbledore  
  
Sheena smiled and put her letter away. Sparrow didn't look as happy.  
  
"I was not put in a higher class. I was put in an intervention class for Potions." she groaned.  
  
"I was put in 2nd year transfiguration. How about you Sheena?" asked Sabrina.  
  
"I am in 2nd year Potions and 3nd year transfiguration." Sheena said face turning red.  
  
"It's not fair you have all of mum and dad's gifts you know. Damn special." said Sparrow.  
  
"Sometimes I wish I didn't have so many powers. It gets people killed like mum and dad..." said Sheena with her voice fading out.  
  
"You know it wasn't your falut Sheena. You needn't to blame yourself." said Sabrina.  
  
"I know but I feels like it was my falut. I mean I had the powers Voldemort wanted. He wanted me. I wish I would have been there. I would have sacrificed myself."  
  
"Then we wouldn't be known as the charmed ones without the strongest one." said Sparrow.  
  
The girls hugged tightly when Mcgonagall came up to the girls.  
  
"A word in my office if you please."  
  
Sparrow led the way behind Mcgonagall and looked at the others with a "wonder who did it" look on their faces. Something wasn't right in this picture because if the girls had done anything thought Sheena, Dumbledore would have wanted them. After they sat down infront of Mcgonagall's desk, She talked in a shaky voice.  
  
"There has been a murder in your family Sabrina." she began before being cut of by a trembling Sabrina.  
  
"Who Professer?"  
  
"Your mother. She was murdered by what is now believed the work of you-know-who's death eater's work."  
  
"Why?" asked Sabrina in a tiny voice.  
  
"Sabrina they believed the death eaters were looking for you. To take to Voldemort. I am so sorry."  
  
"NO!!!!" howled Sabrina before running out of the room.  
  
Sparrow flung after her and Sheena jumped up but was stopped by Mcgonagall.  
  
"One more moment with you Sheena. You need to keep yourself safe instead of just worrying for the others. You matter just as much and even more because you have the power."  
  
"Alright then."  
  
"See you in Transfiguration on Monday 6th period. I look forward to having you show your skills to all my thrid years."  
  
"Thank you. Goodbye."  
  
Sheena left and ran to the common room to find Sparrow gathering clothes.  
  
"Sabrina wants me to go with her to the funeral. She said that you needn't have to come."  
  
"But I-" Sheena began but Sparrow cut in.  
  
"Sheena, Sabrina is upset at you. You are all gifted and everyone else is hurt by the powers we have. You are the strongest one and should have done something."  
  
"Sabrina is the one with the fucken premintions! Why the hell does everyone blame me? I am out of here. You won't ever see me again and innocent people won't die!"  
  
Sheena ran and came to the one eyed witch and jumped over it into the tunnel. Sheena ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Then it hit her. Today was Halloween. The day her parents were killed. Because of her. Sheena collasped on the floor and cried. She couldn't help her powers and now everyone is mad at her. They would never have to see her again. She ran to the end of the tunnel meeting Hogsdeame's cobblestone road. Being tired and all, Sheena sat down and rested. All her emotions ran through her head at the same time and Sheena fought hard to keep back tears. She finally got up and walked to the end of Hogsmeade to Morac's Pass. As she was walking into the gate, she began to choke again. Her head felt as if it would explode if she didn't breathe. At that moment, as she fell down, a pair of hands grabbed her and looked into her eyes. These eyes had a cold glint to them. He looked at her for a moment's time and roughly stuffed her in a potato sack. Sheena coughed and got a few breaths but fell unconsiueses.  
  
A/N: CLIFFY!! 


	11. The Power transfer Spell

The Search Chapter 10: Retoro Peweration  
  
  
Disclaimer: The characters you know and love from the Harry Potter books belong to the All mighty Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Harry Potter is now a trademark of the bastards at Warner Bros. Studios. If I don't mention those fuckers, they will sue my asses off. SO BE HAPPY! The story and ideas belong the all mighty me and my brain. NOOOOOOOO!!! You can't have my brain!!  
  
~*~  
  
Sabrina watched from the Leaky Cauldron's window as her father sat on the stairs and drank 4 bottles of Whisky. Sparrow began to pack her clothes up and looked at Sabrina.  
  
"Sabrina, what is it?"  
  
Sabrina turned to Sparrow and began to tear up.  
  
"I miss mummy. Something else is bothering me too."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"No preminition is 4 days and no word from Sheena. I am still upset but she is my sister and I hope she is alright. You said you saw her run out of the common room right?"  
  
"Yeah and she was so upset. She was cursing her head off like there was no big ben!"  
  
"Maybe I should owl Dumbledore to make sure Sheena is alright you know." said Sabrina pulling out her owl Sushai.  
  
"You should. I mean she may have just gone to the 4th corridor you know. She went there before just to keep her head from exploding with anger 4 weeks ago after a bad transfiguration lesson."  
  
Sabrina nodded and laid on the bed and reached for the Prophet. It that moment she froze:  
  
*"Join our side or die Lydia!"  
  
"Never will I join the side who killed my parents!"  
  
"Did you know you can't live without your powers. If I finish Retoro Peweration, you would die and Voldemort would rise again."  
  
"Kill me. Just don't touch the others."  
  
"Voldemort only wants you. You are the most powerful witch besides your great grandmother."  
  
"Kill me just don't touch the others."  
  
"Goodbye Lydia and may this last bit of life be remembered Retoro Peweration!"  
  
Screaming and a high cackle*  
  
"Sabrina! You ok? Come snap out of it!"  
  
Sabrina opened her eyes to find Sparrow hold her hand. She was trembling to what she had just heard. The wetness on her forehead dripped on her face and mixed with her tears.  
  
"Sheena... dead with a spell talking to a familiar voice."  
  
Sparrow looked at Sabrina.  
  
"We need to contact Dumbledore now. Sheena may be in trouble."  
  
"Let's go to the mail office and let me tell Dad we are going."  
  
The two girls ran to the bottom level of the pub to find her dad gone. Tom, the bartender gave Sabrina note it read:  
  
Dear Brina,  
  
I went to the ministry for a couple hours. Here are some gallons and have fun with Sparrow. See you by dinner.  
  
Dad  
  
  
~*~  
  
Sheena opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings. There were murky dripping walls. They were brick but with a cold aura to it like in Snape's dungoen. After being stuffed in a bag for days, this was better then anything. Sheena could hardly move because she was chained to a wall. She could hear whispers from another room. Deep voices except for one. It made chills go down Sheena's spine. It was a high and very cold voice but not strong. It was like an echo.  
  
"When will we start the transition?" asked the voice.  
  
"As soon as she realises this is the end and when she wakes up." said a much deeper voice.  
  
"Let's start soon. I feel faint."  
  
Sheena could hear the pounding of footsteps coming toward where she was. After somewhat getting up, she saw the unthinkable. It was Sabrina's father. No..... it just can't be thought Sheena. He came up to her and looked into her eyes. It was the cold glint she had seen.  
  
"Hello Lydia. Welcome to our ceremony."  
  
"What ceremony?"  
  
"The power transition ceremony, meaning your power will help the dark lord to raise again."  
  
"I will never ever help you with my powers."  
  
"That is the beauty of it. You don't have a choice. A spell will force you."  
  
Sheena looked into Mr. Aaron's eyes and already understood everything.  
  
"Why did you kill your wife?"  
  
"She was in the way of my plan to get you and the other girls to the dark side."  
  
Sheena tried with all her might and froze as if having a preminition:  
  
*"Dear, I don't know which girl to choose. There are so many beautiful ones."  
  
"The man on the phone said one of the girls was a charmed one. We need to take her for that reason so she doesn't fall into the wrong hands."  
  
"Alright let's take her....."*  
  
*"My lord, I have the charmed girl."  
  
"Excellent...."*  
  
Sheena screamed and watched Mr. Aaron back away.   
  
"Let's start the spell now."  
  
Mr. Aaron grabbed Sheena's wand from her pocket. Sheena felt unprotected without it. Then Mr. Aaron and another man brought in a pot with smoke coming out of it. Sheena could feel the same presense she had felt on two other occausians right outside of Morac's Pass.  
  
"Lydia, look at what I have become." said the pot in a high cold echo.  
  
"I hope you stay that way." said Sheena.  
  
"You will help me rise again. Before the spell begins, I thank you."  
  
Mr. Aaron raised his wand and looked into Sheena's eyes.  
  
"Retoro Peweration!"  
  
It was a weird feeling as if Sheena had come down with the muggle flu. She felt a bit clammy and weak. Finally she couldn't stand any longer and collasped into Mr. Aaron's arms. Chaining Sheena's arms, He placed her in front of the pot.  
  
"How long will this take?" asked the echo.  
  
"At the least 2 days. If she can withstand the spell long enough maybe longer. If she is anything like her parents... She will fight it but no one can fight the curse for long....."  
  
~*~  
  
Sabrina and Sparrow looked over the letter.  
  
Dear Professer Dumbledore,  
  
Have you seen Sheena lately? She ran off a couple days ago from the common room and we haven't heard from her in a couple days. Please tell us if she is alright. We will be returning in a day.  
  
Sparrow and Sabrina.  
  
Sparrow tied it to her bird Lysia and watched her sail off into the night sky. 


	12. One last wish

The Search Chapter 11: one last wish  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: The characters and settings that you know and love belong the   
all Mighty Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Thank you for writing the most brillant   
books ever! Harry Potter unfourtunatly belongs to the bastards at Warner   
Bros. If I don't mention those fuckers, they will sue my ass off like they   
  
did to Claire Field. GO TO HELL WB! The characters which I made up(i.e.   
  
Sheena Berry) and the ideas and well the entire story belong to me and my   
  
brain. NO!!!!!!! You can't have my brain.  
  
~*~  
  
Dumbledore looked out the starry window and sighed. Sheena had not returned and she could be in grave danger of the Death Eaters. It had been almost 5 days since anyone had seen her. Since she had ran out of the common room in tears. As Dumbledore's eyes lurked into the star's gleam, an owl came into the window. Dumbledore untied it's letter and perched the eagle owl on his chair. He read the letter and thought a second. He didn't want to upset the girls but not to lie to them. Posponing the truth never helped.  
  
Dear girls,  
  
No word from Sheena though I have been hearing rumours of death eaters coming to back to Voldemort. Stay safe.  
  
Dumbledore.  
  
He sent off the letter and a single tear dripped from his blazing blue eyes.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Sheena opened her eyes but could hardly move. All of her energy seemed to have escaped her. She was still in front of the pot and the echo in whiched talked to her sounded less like an echo.  
  
"Feel a bit weak? I feel stronger then ever." it said.  
  
"You won't rise again. I will make sure of it." Sheena said with every bit of strength she had.  
  
"I thought you would fight this spell as your parents would have. I guess the strongest charmed one wasn't what they all thought she was." said Voldemort with a laugh.  
  
"I will fight it. Watch me." Sheena said with her hidden strength.  
  
Sheena tried to freeze time and did but only for a minute. Her power to hold a freeze was weaker. Her powers were going away. They were weaker then ever before. Why couldn't she fight this? Her parents must be so ashamed of their oldest daughter who can't through off this spell. How she would die to see her parents again. That would be her last wish just to them. Then as she began to cry there was a whisper in the air.  
  
"Don't cry for we are not ashamed." said the whisper into Sheena's ear.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
"Keep strong Lydia Medelyn you have the strength of my great grandmama."  
  
"Mother..."  
  
"Yes, you must understand what is happening to you first."  
  
"Why can't I freeze or memory catch?"  
  
"Because this spell is taking away your charmed powers. If the spell is completed, you will die and Lord Voldemort will rise again."  
  
"I am sorry I killed you mama."  
  
"You didn't. Never blame yourself for my death. Never!"   
  
"I do everyday. I should have saved you. But, I didn't. You sent me away so I couldn't save you."  
  
"You weren't kept in the house for a reason. If you were to be killed, your sister's powers would be nothing. When one link breaks, the rest fall. You will find out more... Do you understand me my Medlegulryl?  
  
"I remember that name. You would call me that when you rocked me in your arms. My charmed girl."  
  
The shadow smiled. She touched Sheena's long blond hair and grasped it in her hands.  
  
"You can defeat this curse, be the strong girl I know you are."  
  
"Don't go mama. Please. I can not fight without you." said Sheena eyes dripping with tears.  
  
"I must. I love you and never blame yourself. Be strong. Keep after the others my Medlegulryl."  
  
Sheena watched as the shadow disappeared. Sheena felt all the pain that had been numbed with the meeting with her mum come back. It was much more painful as ever. Sheena thought, I must fight. Sheena began to freeze and memory catch all she could of Voldemort. She came back with one very weird memory:  
  
*"Lily I'll hold them off. Take Harry and go!!  
  
Crushing leaves a women holding her kin close to her runs to the bushes. She cries softly and a flash of green light comes from the house and Voldemort runs to the women.  
  
"Surprise!" he said with a sneer.  
  
The women jumped up and screamed about not taking Harry but herself.  
  
"I have already taken care of the other charmed girl, the heir must be killed too."  
  
"Not Harry take me."  
  
Flash of green light women died voldemort gone.*  
  
Sheena screamed. The images sharp as ever raced through her mind. Voldemort with a half body looked up.  
  
"Brian! The girl is able to use her powers." called Voldemort looking at Sheena with two evil eyes of blood red.  
  
Mr. Aaron tied Sheena up tighter and began to talk to her.  
  
Join our side or die Lydia!"  
  
"Never will I join the side who killed my parents!"  
  
"Did you know you can't live without your powers. If I finish Retoro Peweration, you would die and Voldemort would rise again."  
  
"Kill me. Just don't touch the others."  
  
"Voldemort only wants you. You are the most powerful witch besides your great grandmother."  
  
"Kill me just don't touch the others."  
  
"Goodbye Lydia and may this last bit of life be remembered Retoro Peweration!"  
Sheena had her last thoughts of her sisters.  
  
  
~*~  
  
Sparrow closed the letter from Dumbledore with shaky hands. Sabrina had a tear dripping down her face and looked at Sparrow.  
  
"We should have let her come with us. Because of our thoughts selfish ones, she may be dead."  
  
"Please don't think like that. Sheena is strong. She could survive anything. She is the chosen charmed one."  
  
"Sheena may have all these powers but she is still is human."  
  
Sparrow clutched her necklace tightly. It was a blue heart made of some kind of stone. Sabrina's eyes looked at it swinging along Sparrow's pale skin.  
  
"What is that?" asked Sabrina.  
  
"It is a necklace I have had since as along as I could remember. The Patils told me that I was adopted with it on."  
  
"It is beautiful." said Sabrina fingering the rock's smooth surface.  
  
Sparrow smiled and began to cough. She froze like a stature and fainted.  
  
~*~  
  
Sparrow landed in a wooded area. She shook off the dirt on her dressing gown. Where was she? She coughed and disappeared.  
  
~*~  
  
Sparrow woke up with Sabrina holding her hand.  
  
"What happened?" she asked  
  
"No idea. You like in two places at the same time."  
  
"astroprojected." whispered Sparrow.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I have another power. I can be in places at the same time. It is the art of astroprojection."  
  
Sabrina looked at Sparrow.  
  
"It isn't fair!!"  
  
"What isn't?"  
  
"You and sheena have all these powers and I have only one!! Stupid Perminitions!"  
  
Sparrow hugged Sabrina and they both cried together. Just then Dumbledore came in.  
  
  
A/N: REVIEW PLEASE!! I WON"T CONTINUE WITHOUT A REVIEW!! 


	13. Now What's Next?

The Search: Chapter 12

"What Now?"

Author's Note to the Reader: This series came to me on a city bus several years ago. I wasn't exactly the most incredible writer. However, I tried writing and the content was decent (though I am slightly biased). The grammar and penmanship wasn't. Now, finally, I am ready to finish the series, almost four years later. Enjoy and please R/R.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and its familiar contents do not belong to me in anyway. They belong to Scholastic and Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Charmed and its familiar contents do not belong to me in any way. They do belong to Warner Brothers Television and Spelling Productions. The idea of the story does belong to me! If found on a website, you will be prosecuted accordingly.

© 2005

With a swish of his bright, green robes, Professor Dumbledore appeared in the velvet doorway and stepped into the room in a slightly dampened pace. The expression on his face was difficult to put a finger on. His eyes glowed white with an obvious red tint. All the sisters could conclude was that Dumbledore had been crying. Silence saturated the room for a moment. Finally, Dumbledore's soft, fragile voice began to whisper something almost inaudible.

"Sabrina and Sparrow, good evening. I know you have awaited my arrival. I apologize for the inconvenience. I have been in contact with the ministry in hopes of locating Sheena. From reports in the Ministry, your sister may be with Lord Voldemort. He might have risen again through Sheena's power. Unfortunately, that's all I know."

Sabrina's small body began to tremor and sob. Her small fingers cleared her blond locks away from her face. It had all become too much for her. Sabrina swayed and shivered before she collapsed onto the blue carpet. She could feel the tears pouring through her fingertips.

"Professor, this is all of our fault. If we-I-.. she wouldn't be in danger. She could be-." She stammered out before Sparrow tightly embraced her.

Dumbledore stood up quickly, moving to grasp Sabrina's shoulder. However, he thought better of it and took a step back. Quickly, Sparrow dried her eyes with her long, black sleeves. _Come on, snap out of it. You must be strong. Sheena isn't here. Come on, Sparrow. _Staring into Dumbledore's bright, blue eyes, she waited for some sort reassurance. However, the awful glint of sadness brought none. Sparrow pulled on Sabrina's shoulder to help her up. Shaking her head, Sparrow paced briskly around the entire room.

"We have to find her… wait a second. Professor, is there any chance I could astral project there? I did it earlier.. wait. I have already astral projected there. Sabrina, the forest. Professor, I know where Sheena is." Sparrow's thoughts were all over the place at this point.

"Ms. Patil, if you are prepared to take on this task, you must prepared to face death in the face. You are risking the fact that Sabrina may end up alone with no family at all. However, sometimes, that is what it takes to protect the greater good."

Grabbing her Swiss army knife and wand, she stuffed everything in sight into her bright pink, sparkly, somewhat juvenile Hello Kitty backpack. Sighing slightly, Sparrow's large, chocolate eyes pierced the air towards Sabrina and Dumbledore. Grabbing the nearest ribbon, Sparrow tied her long brown locks into a ponytail. She flashed a nervous smile.

"Professor, please trust my instincts. I am going after her. For some reason, I feel in my heart that she isn't dead.. but if we don't act now, she very well could be. Sir, if I don't return, please tell my folks that I didn't die in vain. Brina, I beg of you, don't come after me or Sheena. I couldn't stand to lose all of us."

"NOOOOOO! Sparrow please! Please don't go!" Sabrina howled from the corner of the room.

Sabrina stumbled out of Dumbledore's lanky arms before he could restrain her further. Tripping over her own two black boots, she smacked against the ground in tears. The tears continued to flow from her eyes. Sparrow dropped to the floor to comfort her sister. Rubbing Sabrina's bright, shiny red arm gently, she giggled.

"At least I know that I am not the klutzy person here. Stay here with Dumbledore. Please. You don't have an active power to protect you. It's for your own good. I love you my Telesa."

With those words in mind, Sparrow's sweaty palms gripped her backpack tightly. With a rub of her jeweled necklace, she collapsed to the ground, hoping that this attempt would not be one in vain.

With a long, black nail, a scratch was made across Sheena Berry's forehead. The nail with the fresh, red blood still dripping off it, made its way towards a vile. Slowly, the blood from the nail pattered and dripped into the vile. Two ghastly white hands enclose it. A high pitched cackle filled the air. Voldemort's sinister face, skeletal like and gaunt, came into view through the light of the broken windows. Slowly, he made a sweep towards Sheena's dead corpse.

"It's such a shame to lose something so beautiful. However, now look and see who is beautiful, my dear."

Quickly, Voldemort scrabbled to grab Sheena by the leg and placed on top of an altar of some sort. Smiling, he slashed her face with his nail once more, letting the blood run off his nails. Looking up, he motioned for Sabrina's father to kneel at his feet.

"You must stay with this girl while I drop a small token of my affection off at the Ministry." Voldemort screeched, shaking the vile in front of Mr. Aaron. "When the ministry finds out that the strongest Charmed One is dead, well, we will be to put our plan into motion."

After making sure that Voldemort was gone, Mr. Aaron approached the stone altar and glanced into Sheena's bright, green eyes. The spark that had once been there was absent. Only at an empty shell remained. Shaking his head, Jacob Aaron felt tears in his own eyes for the first time in quite a while. Sighing, he held Sheena's hand tightly and continued to ball.

"How could I have- How? Please forgive me." He sobbed, falling onto his knees.

At that moment, Sparrow Patil entered the cave to see this unbelievable scene. She couldn't decide if she was angry or pitied Mr. Aaron. Rushing over, Sparrow looked up into his eyes and saw absolution for the first time. Sparrow raised her wand at this insolent man, causing him to back into a wall. Sparrow held her wand and began to scream into his face. The hate boiled in his blood and flowed through her body.

"You killed your wife.. and then you killed my sister.. It all makes sense. How could you have done this to my sister? I don't understand. You helped Voldemort. Mr. Aaron, you killed your own daughter! Voldemort will find us and finish the job that he couldn't eleven years ago. Don't you get it? Sabrina will die because of you. Or was that a pawn in your plan as well?"

She slapped him across the face and stumbled to Sheena's limp body. The tears began to drip onto Sheena's cold body. Mr. Aaron felt his own heart melt as well. _I killed a little girl. A helpless little girl. _ Sparrow began to whisper into Sheena's ear.

"My big sister, if you can hear me. You need to come back now. I can't do this without you. We have only met once but what I feel is a lifetime of love. Sheena, please. Sabrina and I need you more than you could ever imagine. I am so sorry I didn't get here sooner. I am sorry we fought so much. I love you Lydia. Please."

At that moment, Sparrow felt a warm hand clutch her shoulder. It was that of Mr. Aaron. Sparrow turned around and faced him. The hate continued to boil in her blood. However, his deep blue eyes began to cool her senses. One could see something there; it couldn't be sadness?

"Sparrow, I can help Sheena. We must reverse the Power Transfer spell to the point that Sheena can live. Hold out your wand and say, 'Expecto Maximum.' You can trust me. Tell Sabrina I love her dearly and I probably won't see her again. Once the Dark Lord finds out what I have done, I will be killed."

Sparrow nodded slightly and held out her wand. She prayed with every fiber of her being that this spell, the most advanced she had ever performed, would in fact work the first time.

"EXPECTO MAXIMUM!" She screamed, her voice echoing through the cave.

A bright blue light surrounded Sheena's body and flowed inside of her. It then disappeared. Sparrow ran to her sister and looked down at her chilled face.

"She isn't moving! The spell didn't work!"

At that moment, she heard a whisper.

"Sparrow? Is that you?"

Sparrow spun around and saw Sheena's bright green eyes open wide. She appeared extremely pale, but she was alive. Sparrow grinned and hugged her tightly, almost choking Sheena.

"I feel so weak. I saw Mom. She pulled me away from the light. Can we go back please? I need some pizza."

Sparrow began to giggle and held Sheena's hand tightly. She was just about to rub her necklace when she noticed Mr. Aaron with tears in his eyes.

"Wait one more moment. We will be back soon."

Sparrow trudged over to Mr. Aaron, facing him like an adult. She tried to speak, but the words wouldn't come out. Instead, she hugged him tightly. He grabbed her and smushed her like a father towards a daughter.

"Thank you. I'll tell Sabrina everything. Thank you so much."

"No, Sparrow. Thank you for teaching me how to love again. Now, go. Voldemort could return at any moment."

Rubbing her necklace, Sparrow and Sheena disappeared, leaving Mr. Aaron praying for a better future.

With a thud, Sparrow collapsed onto the ground with Sheena in hand. Smiling, she glanced at Sheena to see that she was asleep. Quickly, Sabrina and Dumbledore rushed into the room. Sabrina pounced onto Sparrow and hugged her.

"Sparrow! Wait, is Sheena dead?"

Sparrow stood up quickly and looked at Professor Dumbledore. Slowly, with more strength than she thought he had, Dumbledore picked up Sheena and winked at the girls.

"I am sure once Madam Promfery has a look at her; she will be good as new."

Sabrina and Sparrow stood there for a moment, lost in thought. Over everything that had happened up to that point. They thought about how their lives would forever be changed. No matter what, they also knew that they would be together, always.

A/N: I want to end there. There will be one last chapter to this series, to be finished over my winter break. I really hope you guys read and review this! Thanks for the constant support! 


	14. Epilogue seven years later

June 8, 1999

Dear Journal,

This will be my last journal here for a long time, if not forever. This has been an outlet for me during my years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. After everything I have found out about my life, I have definitely needed it. The last seven years have been some of the most painful of my life. With Lord Voldemort lurking about (still on the loose, by the way), it has felt like a constant burden to always be looking over my shoulder. However, these years have brought joy that I didn't think was possible. Finding my true life, finding my sisters, finding who I truly am has been tremendous. I thank god everyday for the blessings I have received.

Just to fill you in with my life, because of my advanced status in Transfiguration, McGonagall has allowed me to teach a first year and second year class this year. It has been an incredible and life changing experience. Before, I thought about becoming an auror. Now, I definitely know that I want to teach at a school. McGonagall says she is approaching retirement which definitely opens up an option to teach here. You are probably wondering what is happening with Voldemort and the rest of the Witching World. Unfortunately, Voldemort is still loose and reeking havoc on the world. Harry Potter, though a valiant effort, was not able to defeat him last year.. taking his own life in the process. Harry's parents and my parents died the same evening to the same awful man. One day, Voldemort will be defeated. It scares me that now that I am graduating Hogwarts that protection will no longer be there. My sisters and I, as along as we are together, that protection will never waiver. When Dumbledore was killed, we all were scared of death as well. McGonagall handled the situation and has really kept the school in order. We all knew that is what Dumbledore would have wanted. That man befriended me and treated me like a daughter. A way that after I left for Hogwarts, I never felt again. My Muggle parents treated me completely different. After my first year, I began spending the summers with Sabrina at her grandmother's house. Those summers have been the best of my life.

Sabrina and Sparrow have grown into two incredible people. Sparrow, because of her experiences in her first year, will be continuing her studies to become an Auror. Sabrina is planning a career at the Ministry of Magic. She has a job as the assistant to the Magical Law Enforcement office. She eventually wants to head the Department for Magical Law Enforcement. I know what you are thinking? Shy Sabrina, the future minister? Sabrina found herself during our first year. I am so proud of the two of them. After the incident, it took me quite a while to recuperate. My powers were extremely weak and I went into a state of shock. I didn't want to go near anyone in fear of my life. Call it paranoia, call it whatever. I was scared to trust myself. It has taken a while, but finally, I am back to normal both with powers and with myself. All of us will be moving into Lilygoop Passageway next week. We are all working on the house. My room will be changed (I couldn't fit in the crib!).

My mother's prophecy came true. We did find each other and grew together. I still miss her dearly. Nothing could replace the empty space in my heart for my father and her. The pictures are all on our wall at the new house. My mother wanted me to protect my sisters. However, we have all really protected each other.

I am thinking of legally changing my name back to Lydia Medelyn Lorston. For me, that is my true identity. Sparrow is in the process of doing it right now. She loves the name Carissa Andrile Lorston. It has power to it. Believe me; she will need it in Auror training. I am so proud of her. Sabrina is changing her name as well back to Telesa Lorston. However, her middle name will be Michelle for her adopted mother. Michelle Aaron died for needless hate. Sabrina has also vowed to name her first child for her adopted father. Jacob Tyler or Julia Tara will be their name. His bravery could not be measured. He saved my life. Unfortunately, Voldemort killed him only minutes after we left the scene. However, I still owe him my life always. I hope that in heaven, he knows that.

So much has changed in my life. I went from a seemingly normal girl to a Charmed One. That title never fit me. I might be powerful, but are many other witches. My powers did grow, by the way. I can blow things up as well. My memory catching is now on command. It definitely comes in handy when someone is lying.  Well Journal, graduation is about to start. Thank you for being there for me for seven years. Remember, anything is possible.

Sincerely,

Lydia Medelyn Lorston

Mother- I love you dearly. This journal is for you. Thank you for always believing in me and trusting that I could become something. I love you wherever you are.

-your Medleguryl


End file.
